1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drawer slides and more particularly to a lock device for a two-way travel drawer.
2. Description of Related Art
A drawer is a box shaped container that fits into a piece of furniture in such a way that it can be drawn out horizontally to access its contents. However, typical drawers are designed to open or close from a front end of the drawer but not from either the front end or the rear end of the drawer.
A conventional two-way travel three section slide drawer slide assembly for permitting a drawer to be selectively pulled out from opposite open ends of a compartment of a cabinet, comprises in combination an elongated outer section comprising a flat track threadedly secured to the compartment, and two sets of two projecting stop elements wherein the stop elements of either set are opposite and formed on one of two lengthwise curved edges of the track of the outer section; an elongated intermediate section disposed in the outer section and comprising a flat track, two engaging members at both ends respectively, and two sets of two projecting stop members wherein one set of stop members is proximate to the engaging members at one end, and the other set of stop members is proximate to the engaging members at the other end; two elongated sliding members each slidably disposed either between upper edges of the outer section and the intermediate section or between lower edges of the outer section and the intermediate section wherein each sliding member is limited to travel in a distance between the stop members of one set and the stop members of the other set; an elongated inner section releasably secured to the drawer and comprising a two-end open flat track, an intermediate opening, two positioning members at both ends of the intermediate opening respectively, and two lanced out tabs each spaced from the positioning member; an elongated bearing member disposed between the intermediate section and the inner section; two stop units releasably secured to the engaging members respectively, each stop unit comprising two bent projections on upper and lower edges respectively, two flanges extending from the upper and lower edges respectively but opposing the adjacent projection, each flange including an inclined first surface at one end and an inclined second surface at the other end, and two horizontal sliding members each extending from one edge of the adjacent projection, each sliding member including a cavity at one end; and a flexible limit member comprising an intermediate flat portion adjacent to the intermediate opening, the limiting member further comprising, on either end of the flat portion, a latching member including an inclined surface at one end and an inclined extension at an intermediate portion, a ramp formed on the latching member, a slot abutted on the ramp, and a rectangular cut formed at the other end of the latching member distal the slot.
However, the conventional drawers tend to malfunction. Furthermore, its components are complicated.
Thus, the need for providing a drawer having two slide assemblies for allowing the drawer to selectively draw out or pull back from one of two opposite directions of a support body (e.g., desk, cabinet, or the like) still exists.